Engrish
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: He wasn't learning English for that foreigner... At least that's the excuse he uses. Eric/Yata


A/N: I was pretty surprised when I didn't find any fanfiction for this pairing… Anyways, here's my attempt at Eric/Yata.

**Bold is English.**

Please read and enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own K.

0—Engrish—0

"Oi! Sutr!"

The loud voice rang throughout the modest bar that was HOMRA's base, causing the young man in question to glance up from his plate of food. Eric pursed his lips for a moment when he caught sight of the person who called out to him; it was Yata Misaki, the shortest male of HOMRA, aka the Chihuahua.

The chestnut haired teen was struggling with a large box filled with old stuff meant for donations that was more than half his height. He was trying to hold onto it properly while attempting to open the door. He seemed to have realized that such a feat would be impossible for him alone, and as the blonde foreigner was the only person in sight, it was he that Yata called out for. "Give me a hand, will ya'?"

**"What was that, Chihuahua?"** The blonde smirked, resting his chin on the back of his palm. This was just _too _great. The prideful pup was asking _him_ for assistance? Oh, he just had to rub it in. **"It sounded somewhat like you needed my help."**

"B-Bastard!" Yata growled out through clenched teeth. So that guy was mocking him? His short arms hefted the box up from sliding down once more for a brief reprieve, only to groan inwardly when gravity pulled it right back down. "You sure as hell know that I can't speak that damn language of yours! Speak Japanese!"

Eric climbed to his feet, stuffing his hands into his pockets, his bright blue eyes sliding over everything except his struggling clansmate. **"Ah, if only there were someone to translate what the Chihuahua is saying to me… Oh well, guess it's time to go upstairs."**

Yata's eyes widened when he saw the blonde from the corner of his eyes turn towards the stairs. "O-OI!" His hold loosened ever so slightly on the box as he half turned to give the newest member of their gang a piece of his mind; however, as soon as his grip wavered, gravity seemed to give the box an extra heavy pull, almost knocking the short male over. With his balance thrown off, Misaki teetered from side to side. He started tilting further to the right rather than the left. He was going to fall. "Oh shi—!"

**"Stupid." **A snort sounded close to Yata's ear. Large arms slid past the petite boy's waist and caught onto the box before it fell, effectively stopping the young man's descent as well. **"Why'd you even pick up something that you couldn't carry anyway?" **Eric took a firmer hold on the box, effortlessly lifting it over the skateboarder's head.

Meanwhile, Yata was frozen solid, a heavy blush taking precedence on his face. He had no idea what the guy had said to him, but for some reason… The male quickly brushed the feeling off before peeking up at the taller male with his large hazel eyes. He nearly recoiled when he was met with an expectant stare, a bored expression fixed on Sutr's face.

**"Hey Chihuahua, open the door."** Eric repressed a sigh of aggravation when all he received was a confused look, nodding his head in the direction of the door. Actions could breach language barriers.

"Ah!" Misaki jumped into action, quickly sliding past his clansmate before he pulled the door open, holding it for the taller male to pass over. "Here, Blondie."

Eric took it all in stride, moving towards the door, but pausing over the threshold to turn towards Yata. **"Don't do this again, Chihuahua. Who knows what'll happen if no one is around to save you."**

Misaki nodded dumbly. Once again, he had no clue what Sutr had just said, but it seemed important enough for him to nod. Eric responded with a nod of his own before exiting fully, heading towards the nearest donation box.

Yata was left alone; he had stared staring at the blonde's retreating back for a few seconds before he realized what he was doing and turned away with an angry flush, lightly scolding himself. So _what_ if that was the first time that the bastard decided to help him? So _what _if he had saved not only him, but the box of donations as well? Who cares? _Humph. I sure as hell don't!_ Misaki frowned, whipping his head away from the doorway before stomping off in a huff. "Where's my skateboard?"

0—Break—0

Totsuka's hips swayed lightly along with the song he was humming, sweeping along the edges of the hall. He diligently ensured that each and every particle of dirt was captured and herded by the broom, taking the job charged to him by Izumo seriously. He continued on merrily, only to come to a halt as a mechanical voice exited a door near the end of the hall.

**"…Repeat. Hello, my name is…"**

The HOMRA member paused, his brows raising high. That wasn't Japanese… Curiosity got the better of him, leading him to brace the broom against the wall so that he would be free to spy as much as his heart desired. Tatara glided over with practiced ease, his footfalls silent to any who attempted to hear. The door that the voice had come from was cracked open, wide enough for the male to slip his fingers through and push the door open a little further.

**"He—Herro. My name izu…"**

Totsuka hastily pressed a hand to his mouth to keep the light giggle that would have escaped. Yata… Yata was totally _butchering_ the English language! He pushed the door open wider, slipping his head through so that he could catch sight of his adorable little clansmate. He wasn't disappointed. Yata was stretched out on the black sofa that Mikoto usually claimed, his hands resting beneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

**"Repeat again. Hello, my name is…"**

A small vein appeared on the teen's forehead, his brows pulling down into a scowl. "Again?!" He growled low. **"Herro, my name izu."**

"It's **Hello, my name is**, Yata-chan."

The skateboarder flushed and nearly leapt a foot into the air, his head whipping around so fast to face the source of the voice that his neck cried out in protest. When his hazel hues took in the sight of the mother hen of the clan, he relaxed instantly, all fear of being caught by a certain foreigner evaporating. "Totsuka-san."

Said male was grinning merrily, his hands behind his back in an innocent stance as he made his way further into the room. His warm chocolate hues roved over the younger man until he came to a stop at the foot of the sofa. "My, my. English, Yata-chan? Why ever would you want to learn that language? Could it be because of…Eric-kun?" The male inwardly cheered when the flush immediately returned to Misaki's face.

Yata immediately climbed to his feet, turning away from Tatara, and hastily pushed the stop button on the CD player. "N-No… It's not for _him_, it's for me. You know… I'm just going to use it to cuss him out in his own language…" He defended himself, crossing his arms over his chest and looking anywhere but at the brunette standing across from him.

"Hm…" The amused tone informed the skateboarder that the elder didn't believe a single word he said. "Well, if you'd like Yata-chan, I can help you out if you want." Tatara motioned towards the CD player. "You won't learn much from a machine; a person is much better suited for teaching a language."

Misaki glanced up at the male, a suspicious gleam entering his eyes as he regarded the taller male carefully. "Why would you want to teach me?"

"I was looking to try something new this week. Teaching is the perfect choice." Totsuka replied with a kind smile.

"Well…" Yata thought back on all the times that the blonde haired member of HOMRA would only reply in English to him, a new sense of determination nearly overwhelming him. "Okay." He'd master the English language soon; Sutr would have no choice but to respond to him now!

0—Break—0

"Oi, Sutr!" Yata called out, drawing the blonde's attention away from the verbal lashing that Bandou was giving the grinning Shouhei.

**"What is it Chihuahua?"**

Yata smirked. This was what he spent two weeks on. He didn't learn enough English to survive in an English speaking country; however, he had practiced one line vigorously, enough so that there would be no accent. **"My name is Yata, not Chihuahua!"**

All talking in the bar ceased; everyone turned towards the chestnut haired teen with surprise written all over their faces. Yata had just answered in _English_?!

Eric too was shocked; however, he got over it quickly. **"Very good."** He smirked as he climbed to his feet and made his way over to the skateboarder. He leaned in close to the shorter male's ear, his smirk widening as he flushed. _"However, English isn't the only other language I know, short-stuff. If you wish to talk to me so badly, you'll have to follow my lead."_ Eric then threw everyone for a loop when he leaned back a bit and pressed a kiss on the teen's cheek before casually exiting the bar.

Yata stood rooted to the spot, his hazel hues impossibly wide.

"Yata-chan?" Tatara approached the stiffening teen, leaning in to block out everyone else from the young man's view. That'd just scare him more. "Are you okay?"

"T-Totsuka-san…"

"Yes?" The brunette's lips pulled down in a concerned frown as he heard the soft voice of his kohai. He sounded so young with that voice…

Misaki's eyes slowly wavered from their place on the floor, climbing up until they met the concerned orbs staring down at him. "That language… Was French, right?"

"Yes..?" Where was he going with this?

The scarlet hue returned to Yata's face. "Could you…"

"Can I what?"

"Can you teach me?"

_Ah._ Understanding dawned on the older male, and he struggled with himself, fighting off the urge to grin. "Yes… Can I ask why?"

"Well… you know…" The chestnut haired teen shifted from one foot to another. He sent the bar door a brief glance before turning back to Totsuka. "I just want to cuss him out in his own language."

0—Engrish—0

A/N: Please let me know how I did!

Thanx for reading!


End file.
